Are You Ready, My Dear?
by Kutekoolkat
Summary: "Alaric and Elena are your priority, I want you to kill them. Do you understand me?" Compelled to kill her loved ones, what is Jenna, as well as a few other Mystic Falls residents, willing to do to stop the bloodshed?
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea why I'm writing this. Let's just see where it goes, shall we? This will have little editing. But seeing as I have other fanfictions to update, this might not be updated for some time.**

* * *

><p>Jenna was sitting cross-legged on the field, picking at the grass in front of her. She was bored. Klaus had been lying there, naked, for the past two hours and she wanted something to do. She looked at his still body and resisted the urge to role her eyes. Seriously, Klaus was annoying with his superior attitude. Who cares if he's a werewolf and a vampire?<p>

Jenna sighed. She should be more grateful. She was alive thanks to him, wasn't she? She could still remember that day a month ago when he dug her out of the ground and gave her that blood bag. He toldher that they were going to have so much fun together. Even then Jenna knew that his 'fun' wasn't what she'd call it.

The first thing he told her to do was dye her hair, he wanted her to be as less recognizable as possible. That made her uneasy. What was he going to do with her? Turns out he just wanted to have some company to help him get rid of the bodies he drained. What fun!

As a vampire, she also needed blood. She hated drinking humans though. Their terror made her feel terrible. So she went after animals. 'The Cullen Diet' in a way. At least there was one thing Twilight taught her. You don't have to drink human blood to survive.

She heard Klaus stir and looked over to where he lay. He yawned and sat up, turning around to see Jenna watching him. She quickly turned away, embarrassed as she realized that Klaus had been wearing nothing at all.

He smirked. "Is there a chance that you have brought me a pair of pants, love?" Jenna nodded and held it out to him. Klaus raised an eyebrow as he got up and walked toward her. She kept her gaze down.

Taking the pants from her hand, he put them on, looking at Jenna intently. "You could have brought these up to me, it would've saved a walk." She still gazed at the grass and he kneeled down in front her.

Holding her chin by his thumb and forefinger, he lifted her head up. His eyes trained on her blue ones and she knew what was about to happen. She tried to look away but he already had her. "In a few days we are paying a visit to your hometown. You are to help me discard a few of their residents. Alaric and Elena are your priority, I want you to kill them. Do you understand me?"

No, no. She couldn't do that. The only reason Klaus was doing this is because he knows she loves the two of them. Why else would he want to kill them, after Elena had already served her purpose and he had no interest in Alaric whatsoever. Jenna's eyes filled up with tears as she choked out the words she had no control over. "I understand."

Klaus stood up and smiled. "Now we need to find Stefan."

Tears were falling down Jenna's cheeks as she watched him walk off. He stopped, then turned around to look at her and, sighing, vamp-sped back to her. Taking her by the arm, he pulled her to standing position. She stood there, hating his guts. He let out a small chuckle as he held her face in his hands. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. If Jenna didn't know any better, she would've thought he actually meant it. But in truth, everything he did from day one was all in the lines of trying to torture her, and she had no idea why. When he pulled away she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now," He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you ready, my dear?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Here's an update that was needed pretty badly.**

**and thanks to theredhoodie for beta-ing this for me :)**

* * *

><p>Stefan sat back against the big maple tree, his eyes closed. His hair swayed a bit in the soft wind. Hearing footsteps, Stefan opened his eyes slowly. Walking toward him was Klaus and a woman. It took him moment to realize that it was Jenna. He could hardly recognize her with slightly frizzy dark brown hair. He still didn't understand why Klaus had decided to resurrect her. They had been fine, just the two of them. Sighing, he sat up straight and gave a small wave.<p>

"Ah there he is!" Klaus smiled and pulled Jenna closer. "Stefan, friend, I have lovely news. We are to return to Mystic Falls."

Klaus let go of Jenna's waist and sat beside Stefan. Jenna listened as he explained how she was to get rid of Elena and Alaric and Stefan was going to deal with a few others. She hoped Stefan would say something to stop him, but he doesn't. He doesn't even hesitate when he says yes. She wished the old Stefan would come back, but he's too far gone to see how bad things had become.

On the other hand, her heart skipped a beat at the thought that she will get to see Alaric again. Unfortunately, it will ultimately end in his demise. She had to find some way to stay away, but compulsion was something no one can break. Once compelled, the pull to do whatever you were told to do would be too much. Jenna remembered quite vividly Katherine compelling her to stab herself. It was like someone else was in her body. The loss of control was something she never wanted to feel again.

Suddenly, Jenna was feeling a bit lightheaded. Her blood rushed to her head, which was an odd sensation considering her blood was now both vampire and werewolf blood. She shook her head to ward off the feeling and next thing she knew she was in Klaus' arms before she blacked out.

oOo

When Klaus brought Jenna back to life months ago, he wanted to get a place where she could stay with Stefan and himself. So he had compelled a few people to build a cottage in the woods. It was a quaint thing in the midst of willow trees that concealed it. The shades of green and brown on the cottage helped to mask it from the human eye as well. It was perfect. The three of them now had a place to call home, where they could live as a family.

Presently, Klaus sat on the edge of Jenna's bed where her unconscious body lay. How peaceful she looked, the slow rise and fall of her chest, her face so serene, so...lovely. He touched her cheek.

Stefan walked into the room and Klaus removed his hand from Jenna's cheek. Stefan tossed a blood bag toward Klaus. "Sorry, had to go through our stash."

"It's alright, mate," he said, turning back to Jenna and slowly lifting her head against his body. He ripped open the top of the bag and brought it to Jenna's lips. She unconsciously cringed and tried to pull away, but Klaus tightened his grip on her. "You need human blood. Animal blood will do nothing for you."

He tried once more to get her to drink the blood. Jenna felt the first drop on her lips and let out a breathy sigh, her hand had soon found it's way to his, wanting more of the sweet red substance. He let her take the bag.

She closed her eyes for a moment before leaning her head back to look at Klaus, a frown on her face. Noticing how close they were, Klaus quickly moved away from her. Jenna squeezed her eyes shut. "What happened?"

Stefan, who found his housemates' behaviour a bit off, shook his head. "We don't know. But it may just have something to do with your blood, considering you have vampire, werewolf and witch blood going through your veins. Maybe they are all fighting to try and be dominant."

Jenna grimaced as another wave of pain flowed through her. "I suppose this is a temporary side effect of being an undead vampire?"

Stefan frowned and shrugged. "I don't know but I think you should be careful."

"Regardless we are to be heading toward Mystic Falls in the morning." Klaus glanced out the window, the sky darkening. He walked through the doorway passed Stefan toward the kitchen, throwing an 'I'll leave you to rest' over his shoulder.

Stefan looked at Jenna once more before following Klaus. Once they were gone, Jenna sighed and turned to her side, putting her back to the door. She could hear the low murmurs of them talking, their voices growing distant as her eyes grew heavy and she was launched into a deep slumber.

oOo

Alaric took one more look at the photo of Jenna and himself in his hand before bringing his glass of bourbon to his lips. Jenna was dead. It sounded so odd, so unreal. How could she be dead? It wasn't possible. And yet it was. He had placed one rose on her grave, not shedding a single tear. He was left to just shake his head at his misfortune.

Even a month later, he felt the empty space of where she should be, beside him. Just when things were going so well between the two of them, Katherine had to trick Jenna right into Klaus's trap. Alaric kept on replaying different versions of when he left the house to go to the Grill. He should have asked her to come, but he hadn't known she would be put in such danger.

Alaric noticed something move by the window in his peripheral vision and turned to look. He squinted as he noticed it was the outline of someone. Slowly, he made his way toward the window. When he reached it, he couldn't help but gasp.

Her hair was brown and she was slightly paler, but it was definitely her. It might have been because of how dark it was outside but it almost looked like she wasn't actually there, as if she was just a reflection in the glass. He watched as she stared at him, the shock on her face matching his. Her hand slowly moved toward the window, fingers touching the glass. Tears glistened in her eyes. He brought his hand up to hers, their fingers so close to touching, thin glass the only barrier between them. Was she real? Before he could say anything to her, she disappeared; just like that. One second she was there, the next she was gone. He swallowed a lump in his throat, fingertips still pressed against the glass. It had to be just his imagination playing cruel tricks on him.

Walking to his bed, he finished off his drink.

oOo

Jenna sat up in bed, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it away, confused. Did she really just see Alaric? "Of course not, it was just a dream, like always," she whispered to herself. But it felt so real, as if she was right there, in front of his window.

Could vampires do that? Could they actually teleport themselves to places? She doubted it. Still, her heart ached to se him, to touch him. She missed him so much that it was almost too hard to bear. Letting out a sigh, Jenna turned to her window. The crescent moon glowed against the dark clouds. In the morning she would get to see him, once more.

Before she'd have to kill him.

Hopefully he could stake her before she does, or both he and Elena won't have a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooot! Another chapter? Way to go!**

**Also, I'm terribly sorry for all those reviewers whom I have not replied to. Thank you so much, you are amazing.**

**And thank you to **theredhoodie** for beta-ing yet again. Funny how I said this story would have the least editing and now it actually has a beta.**

* * *

><p>Jenna woke up to the sound of a piano. She propped up on her elbows and glanced at the door, which had been left open. She could see shadows of the piano and the man playing it against the hallway walls. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and listened. The melody engulfed the small cottage, giving it a serene feel.<p>

"You're still not sick of it?" Startled, Jenna looked back at the doorway. Stefan stood against the doorframe, giving her a small smile.

"Are _you_?" She sat up as he walked toward the bed. He pondered the question for a moment, pursing his lips.

"No, I'm not." He took a seat at the edge of her bed.

Jenna nodded and looked down. Although his emotions were technically turned off, in Jenna's eyes he still was that guy that her niece had fallen in love with. There were small moments over the course of this past month that reminded her of that time. She ached to go back to that place. In the kitchen listening to Elena talk about how she was so not going to be one of those girls whose life was over because of a guy. Or the many times she tried to get Jeremy back on track, even if her lectures seemed totally useless at the time.

Whatever it took, Jenna was not going to allow herself to hurt her family. She needed to focus on a plan that would keep her from killing Elena and Alaric. She had no clue why Klaus had spared Jeremy's life when he had compelled her, but she wasn't going to push it by asking. She could only handle so much at one time.

The cottage suddenly fell still and silent. The music was gone. Jenna could feel Stefan's presence in the room, but she felt eerily alone.

She heard the footsteps of another vampire and Jenna looked up, her blue eyes meeting the gaze of blue-green ones.

"Up bright and early, I see." Klaus' eyes moved from Jenna to Stefan. The men gave each other smiles. Jenna tried not to roll her eyes, her depressed mood forgotten in her annoyance at their cheery moods. Someone should have told her vampirism may lead to mood swings. Or perhaps warned her to watch out for evil doppelgangers tricking people into being used in sacrificial ceremonies. The latter would have been very useful.

Klaus' voice cut through her thoughts. "Come darling, get dressed, it's time to see the family again. " He started out her bedroom door, picking up a bag that Jenna hadn't noticed before.

She let out a barely audible sigh. Stefan, now standing, held out his hand to her, which she reluctantly took. "Let's keep the dizzy spells to a minimum, okay? " Jenna nodded but she felt that there was something different about him today. "Good, I'll leave you to change, but be quick about it. You know how Klaus is."

oOo

"I know what I saw, Damon."

Damon raised an eyebrow as Alaric plopped down on the couch in the Salvatore living room.

"Alaric, you're imagining things." Damon sat down opposite him. "Look, I know I'm not good at this whole..._friends_ thing but I don't want to see you like this."

"See me like what?" Alaric grabbed the bottle sitting on the table in front of him. "I'm fine."

"I see you've taken a page out of Elena's book." Damon watched as Alaric poured himself a glass of bourbon and gulped the whole thing down in less than a minute. Alaric glared at him and Damon held up his hands "Hey! I'm not saying anything. Just, you need to realize that she is not coming back. And..." He got up and took the bottle and glass from Alaric, "...These hallucinations are probably caused from excessive drinking." He placed the bottle and glass on the side table.

"She was _there_. I...I felt her. Her fingers…they were so close. I don't know…it just felt so _real..._" Alaric slumped in his seat. "I'm not crazy, Damon. I can't be crazy, she's there, _out there_. And I'm going to find her."

"Who are you talking about?" Caroline walked into the room, holding a bunch of blood bags in her hands.

"None of your business, barbie. What the hell are you doing in here?"

She scoffed. "Shut up, I wasn't talking to you," She set down the bags and in a mocking tone replied, "And that's none of your business, _jerk_."

Alaric closed his eyes, and let out a slow sigh. He didn't have it in him to listen to their banter. He hadn't slept properly since the moment he found out Jenna was gone. Now that he thought there to be solid proof that she was in fact alive, trying to communicate with him, this insomnia would continue until he was reunited with her.

Both Caroline and Damon noticed Alaric's silence. Caroline had proposed they start planning for Elena's eighteenth but with the way things looked with Alaric she wasn't so sure. When he excused himself, he could hear the low whispers start between the vampires. The fact that they thought that they can fix him was absurd. Especially when there was nothing to be fixed.

Alaric walked to the back of the Salvatore Boarding House, wanting to just get away from it all. He closed his eyes for what felt like a moment and when they opened, he bumped right into Elena.

"Elena! Whoa, you scared me." He gave her another look and realized that it wasn't Elena. Katherine_._ Aka, the reason Jenna died.

"UGH, gaah!" Caroline and Damon whipped their heads toward the sound that was soon followed by a thump. They gave each other a look and vamp sped outside.

"Oh, my gosh! Alaric, are you okay?" Caroline kneeled beside him, giving her his hand.

"She was here!" Alaric exclaimed. Damon shook his head in dismay.

"Ric, buddy, I already told you she—"

"No, not, Jenna. _Katherine_ ."

Damon narrowed his eyes and looked toward the distance. He could hear her breathing. He smirked. "Get him inside, I'll be right back."

Caroline nodded, and helped Alaric up, who was just about ready to run after Damon, but Caroline kept a firm grip on his arm. He sighed in defeat. He was too tired to even protest. Although he definitely still had enough strength to put a stake through Katherine's heart.

A heart that was beating a mile a minute as she fled the scene. No one could know that she was back. Especially blondie or Damon. She needed to lay low.

Which was going to be hard, considering she was just tackled to the ground by someone who was definitely not no one.


End file.
